


does heaven have enough angels yet

by WalkingInland



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: 2x07, Canon Compliant, I was making progress on THAH and my brain took a hard left into Angst Territory, I wrote this in 45 minutes read it over exactly once and then posted, Miscarriage, So here we are, Ummmmm not really sure where this one came from, but that's where we're at at this point, faith - Freeform, missing moment, so apologies if it doesn't make sense or is riddled with typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingInland/pseuds/WalkingInland
Summary: "She likes the woman’s singing voice. She is brand new here, but she thinks that she has heard the woman sing at some point, even if it was very distant and sounded different somehow before."Faith meets her mother, and says goodbye.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp & Faith Fraser, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 38
Kudos: 87





	does heaven have enough angels yet

**Author's Note:**

> This one deals with the events surrounding 2x07, "Faith," so if that is a difficult one for you, I would suggest skipping this ficlet. No graphic details, but better safe than sorry. Much love to you ❤❤❤
> 
> This is from Faith's POV.
> 
> Title taken from "The Only One" by Tracy Chapman.

She likes the woman’s singing voice.

She doesn’t think that the woman sings very often. Her voice cracks and breaks, and squeaks at funny times. She is brand new here, but she thinks that she has heard the woman sing at some point, even if it was very distant and sounded different somehow before.

She liked her voice then, and she likes it now.

The woman is very cold. That doesn’t seem right. She is so nice and soft, and she had seemed so warm before. She thinks that people are usually supposed to be warm, especially nice people like this woman.

She likes the woman’s voice, but she doesn’t think she is going to hear it much longer.

She doesn’t really know how this is supposed to work. But she really is only stopping here for a while before she goes somewhere else. She can hear her name being called, she knows it’s time for her to go, she’s already stayed too long. This isn’t her place; it never really was. She was only here to bring some hope, some faith, some joy, some healing for a little while.

But the woman is so kind, and she wants to make sure she is alright before she goes.

She thinks there is supposed to be a man here as well. She remembers the man’s voice. He was very kind, and very gentle.

He loves her, she knows. And he loves the woman as well.

He’s not here now, though, and so the woman is alone.

 _I’ll just wait here for a bit,_ she thinks, _and see if he comes. When he comes l know that she’ll be alright._

More time passes, and she thinks that the woman might be sad. She wishes she could comfort her somehow, but she knows that she can’t.

The woman deserves to be happy.

She will be again.

There will be times where the woman is heartbroken, grieved. But there will be so many more brighter times ahead. She hopes that she will be able to see those bright times.

The man hasn’t come yet. But she knows he will. The man loves her, and the man loves the woman. He’ll be back, and they’ll be alright.

The woman is growing fainter. She knows that she has to leave now. The song is almost over, she thinks, and she feels the comfort from it.

There is even more comfort from the woman’s voice and the arms that she _can’t quite_ feel, but knows are the softest and most gentle and loving arms in the world.

She thinks that the woman is her mother.

She knows that she loves the woman very much, and always will.

She wishes she could stay with the woman, but she knows that she cannot. It’s alright though. She’ll just be watching, and loving, and waiting, from somewhere else.

She’ll be ready in that somewhere else to meet her mother again.

It’s only a matter of time, and Faith knows that she can be patient while she waits.


End file.
